sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Arnzarel the Revolting
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. '(Note: This page is considered to be the updated version of Arnzarel's biography, data from the other Sonic fanon wiki is considered to be outdated and non-canon anymore.) ' "The gods will fall."-Arnzarel Arnzarel "the Revolting" is a Demon Prince ''who is seen as an antagonist in Jaredthefox92's series ''Flawed Deities.''He is a former shaman who asked too much from the gods and as a result he was transformed from a former mortal Mobian to a hideous daemon bounded by certain conditions and requirements created by the gods. While Arnzarel must abide by these conditions he secretly is plotting the downfall of the gods. Appearance "''You fear what you cannot comprehend!" -Arnzarel yelling out to a group of fleeing villagers from his own village after his transformation. Arnzarel is a hideous supernatural monstrosity. He appears as a giant sized demonic monster around the height of 15ft, (4.5m) tall. His body has been drastically altered from what it once was and thus he has certain mutations. Arnzarel possesses bizarre light blue skin that is often hard to gaze upon due to it's brightness. Within his mouth lays a long forked tongue that is akin to that of a serpent. He also possess long claw like nails and talon like toenails.His eyeballs are a bizarre color of bright glowing yellow with red irises. Finally he possesses a long try-spiked dark blue demon tail as well. Personality "If you kill her I end your pathetic life and devour what is left!"-Arnzarel threatening Salem who has targeted his daughter to be shot. For all his life Arnzarel has been an arrogant and prideful man who was also very ambitious and determined to get what he wanted as well. Eventually this hubris followed him into his tragic ascension into damonhood as much of this pride and arrogance is seen even when all the punishments the god bestowed upon him. To Arnzarel his newly acquired form is both a gift and a curse. On one hand he wields power both physically and mentally he never could dream of ever before, on the other hand he is forced to abide by the terms of the curses the gods laid upon him as well as look like a hideous beast from the netherworld as well. As Arnzeral "adopted" his newly found daughter Lillith a other side of him which he never thought possible was seen, a compassionate side. Arnzarel never really had any children as a mortal and when he was able to acquire one he became more and more fatherly to his little demonette, eventually to the point where he was willing to put himself in harms way to protect her. It seems that deep within the bowels of this foul demonic monstrosity is some form of decency, even if it is only to his immediate family. History Arnzarel was once a simple Mobian shaman during the early days of the rising of the first Mobians tribes. He was known throughout his village as the "most mystical man on Mobius" for his time. Yet all this fame and respect wasn't enough for mortal, he was constantly seeking answers where many others did not. He was constantly studying the arcane arts and was known to be routinely practice sorcery as well. Eventually this would all lead to his undoing however. As Arnzarel bettered himself in his studies and knowledge he began to become more and more arrogant and prideful that he started to ask for favors from he gods themselves. At first the gods were reluctant to bestow their individual gifts upon him due to his constant worship if each, however soon they began to get rather annoyed by his unquenchable desire for more. Eventually he asked so much from the gods that the known chaos deities Grief, Helussa, and Cyrus got together and "blessed" him with each of their own special gifts granting his wishes. However they gods also cursed him at the same transforming him from a once respectable and well thought of mortal into a hideous gigantic demon that had to abide by their various unwritten terms for each of their blessings, thus dooming Arnzarel to a life of unwilling servitude. Arnzarel started to contemplate revolt and rebellion in secrecy, knowing that he would have to first amass an army of the living, the undead, and those who were formerly loyal to the gods,(even unknowingly) Arnzarel sought to take over the mortal realm before turning on his fickle masters. To do so however would require him to wage war in the mortal plain and thus he would have to take on the various other powers on Mobius to achieve global domination. Thus using his own powers to create several lesser demons, or "children" to do his bidding Arnzarel soon created the demons known as Nexus and Sarihash.Then Arnzarel migrated over to the country of Uralia to make create his own demonic citadel in the frozen tundra mountains where very few mortals would dare tread, much less engage him in combat.It was here where he would start to create his Army of the Damned, a hellish netherwordly army made up of various supernatural beings and mystical creatures who would faithfully do his bidding. Spellbound In A Book Arnzarel and his children have recently has been bound by a magical tome after getting in an fight with one of Helussa's best sorcerer's.It is unknown about the books whereabouts, but if he is releashed from the book who knows what will happen? However, only someone with clear knowledge of demonology may release this mighty demon prince from his mystical prison and unleash him and his demonic spawn upon the world. Powers After Arnzarel's "ascension" to daemonhood he has gained far more power than he could ever have imagined. By the Fighting God ''Grief Arnzarel gained supernatural strength and endurance that far surpasses mortal levels. By the ''Grand Sorceress Helussa Arnzarel gain almost unlimited knowledge of the mystic arts and also an almost complete mastery of them as well. Special Abilities "Behold my gifts!"-Arnzarel pridefully showing off his abilities. Arnzarel is known for some other specific special abilities as well, these not only might help him upon the battlefield but also enduring his day to day life as well. Some special abilities such as: Demonic Strength Arnzarel is known to possess a supernatural strength granted to him by the Fighting God, Grief, as such he is known to be quite capable of easily tearing a mortal in two ,or even stopping a speeding car/ruck that tries to ram him. Demonic Endurance Arnzarel also possess supernatural daemonic endurance levels as well, he is quite capable of withstanding blasts that would easily incapacitate a lesser mortal being. Demonic senses. Arnzarel posses distinct supernatural senses that allows him not only to sense the mystical aura within another being, but also allows him to "smell" traces of magic and is even able to smell how pure or corrupt another mortals soul is. Teleportation. Arnzarel is able to call upon his vast mystical knowledge to use a meager spell to teleport around, it is believed that this is his primary mode of transportation. However he is unable to teleport into distances that are not in range of his vision, and possesses a cool-down period before he can teleport again as well. Demonic Shriek Arnzarel is able to unleash a loud and continuous unholy screech thus disorienting his opponents. He can often use this move to either suppress an opponent or distrance them long enough to close in and engage in melee combat. Demonic Regeneration Arnzarel possesses the ability to regenerate and recover his entire body fully,( so long as he is not decapitated.) It takes about a normal mortal hour to regenerate fully though and often he must wait until after a battle is completed and rest so that he may focus to speed up the regeneration process. Necromancy Arnzarel is known to possess enough necromancial powers to reanimate dead corpses, (provided they're hearts and brains are still somewhat intact) turning them into his undead minions. He is able to fully communicate with the dead upon doing so as well thus allowing him to issue out orders and commands to his new recruited footsoldiers. Weaknesses "Even when given fangs I am still on the leash of the gods, for now at least."-Arnzarel speaking to himself while resting. While Arnzarel has indeed gained more power than he could ever imagine he is still the puppet and the laughing stock of the gods. While Grief had granted him a substantial amount of force to overpower most mortals the Fighting God had also imposed the rule that Arnzarel must offer blood sacrifices to Grief each day, otherwise Grief would make him feel weaker than he ever felt as a Mobian for an entire day until his quota was met. Helussa, Goddess of Sorcery granted Arnzarel's wish of possessing almost unlimited knowledge of the mystic arts and the capability to handle most powerful of spells. However she offered none of her own power to him thus he must be forced to acquire his own mortal magic, as well as vexed him with a "thirst" of magic that he must quench otherwise it will drive him mad. Finally Cyrus, the god/goddess of love and passion struck at his own vanity by turning a once handsome and respectable man into a hideous and grotesque monster.While his new form grants him more types of lethal options for a physical based attack it nevertheless hinders his abilities to fit in with normal mortal society. Recently Arnzarel has shown to have acquired a big weakness, (other than his pride and arrogance that is), but rather in his compassion for his daughter Lilith. He seems to grown quite fond of the young demonette and thus has seen to surrender his guard and his own safety to come to her aid, even so much as to teleport in front of her to take a blast or a shot from a weapon in order to protect her. This supprisingly mortal weakness could perhaps lead to his downfall should someone try to use Lilith as a tool against him. Due to being a giant that dwarfs even the tallest humans, Arnzarel moves slower in reflexes than most humans and even more so with the smaller and more agile Mobians.Thus he must cast or use an temporary active spell upon himself in order to move more swiftly in combat. However he is able to traverse distances better with his longer legs, and is often known to just teleport himself to close in the distance between his foes. Finally allthough Arnzarel is immortal in terms of aging, and known to be able to regenerate completely after an hour he still can be killed if he is either decapitated from the head, or if his heart is breached by an projectile or enenrgy weapon. Arnzarel is weak against most modern forms of unconventional weaponry,(lasers, sonic pulse canons, railguns, microwave weaponry). Basically anything that could pierce his heart or body in an un-conventional manner could theoretically do him in. Spells Arnzarel is known to encorporate a variety of spells, enchantments, vexes, and casts at his desposal. Some of the more commonly spells he is known to use are: Arnzarel casting a spell upon himself to increase his already massive body even further. The Body of Gigantos A rather useful spell when faced up against hordes of enemy mortals. Arnzarel is able to cast the Body of Gigantos ''in order to further increse his size and stature to become even more gigantic and physicaly stronger. However this spell is only temporary and it drains quite a bit of his mana reserve. (Note: Even at the same size Arnzarel would be foolish to combat a deity head on, he is still far weaker physically than any god or goddess regardless of stature.) Chaos Fire Arnzarel is able to cast as spell invoking some meager amount of the Fighting God's flames, these small embers can be tossed at an opponent or used to ignite the surrounding area aflame, these fires are more difficult to put out compared to their mystical nature as opposed to regular fire. Beautiful Bolts Arnzarel is able to cast a common spell that allows him to unleash several shining and colorful bolts of pure magic energy at his opponents, while each bolt is known to give minor damage he is able to unleash these in a barrage at his opponents to weaken them or finish them off if they're nearly defeated. Serpents of Torment Using this dark forbidden spell Arnzarel is able to conjure up a brood of snakes that will wrap around their victim, not only impeding their movement, but also slowly draining them of life as well. Wargear: *Ferocity: Arnzarel's gigantic claymore enchanted sword. It has been forged with mystical detail and is known to be immune to degradation. While the blade is indeed magical, (and quite powerful). It is not a demonsword. It is merely the sword of a demon prince. Statistics: Relationships: Lilith, Daughter of Anzarel Lilith was once a young mortal girl named Lilian Nastasia living in the country of Uralia who possessed mystical powers, she was often shunned by both her father and mother and constantly disowned by them. However, when she encountered the giant demon known as Anzarel he was able to easily subdue her and instead of killing her he corrupted mind, body, and soul transforming Rose a powerful half-daemon which he named Lilith. As time went on Arnzarel grew found of this once mortal now ascended demon and made himself to be her father figure of sorts. Eventually he would train her to fully utilize her powers after many sessions of much needed training. Nexus the Shadow Fiend Nexus is a creation of Anzeral to be his most lethal, silent, and efficent assassin and infiltrator. He is often at odds with his sister in competition for Anzeral's favor and blessings. Nexus is a sadistic and dark humored killer who boasts erebokinetic and demonic powers to preform the tasks set before him. Sarihash the Possessor Sarihash the Possessor is the third child of Arnzarel the Revolting and a member of the Army of the Damned. Sarishash is known to be a demon capable of possessing the mind, bodies, and perhaps even the spirits of mortals. The demon appears as a hermaphrodite and takes on characteristics of both male and females, as well as speaks with the sounds of both genders at the same time. In regards to its relationship with its kin Sarihash is known to be the voice of reason between its older sister Lilith and it’s younger brother Nexus, however it is the more calculating and cunning one as well. Quotes: *"Arise brothers! This is your respected and wise brother Shi-Ka, come forth and follow me as you once followed me in your mortal lives!"''-Arnzarel summoning undead members of his former clan in Soumerica to join in his unholy crusade against the gods. *''"It'a quite alright, I have an eternity."'' *''"Look at them, all depressed and glazed in snow. A fine first target for a being such as myself. I suppose they might even thank me for brightening up their lives with the excitement I'm about to bring them."-Arnzarel speaking of the town of Iruna shortly before the invasion of Verige. *“This meager town will be the first of many, soon all of Mobius will be mine! Then and only then, will I make the gods pay!” ''-Arnzarel pleased with the results of his first wave of assualt upon the town of Iruna. *''“Go forth my undead minions! Lay waist upon any living being that dares to defy me!”''-Arnzarel giving out a battle cry. *''“Brothers make ready! Follow me now to victory as you have followed me while living!” -''Arnzarel giving a rallying cry to his elite Spearhead Warriors while drawing his personal claymore sword,'' Ferocity'' from it's sheath. *''“Pathetic little beings, your day of reckoning has come! Now, let’s see if you are of any intelligence shall we? Either submit to me or face my wrath”''-Arnzarel offfering his opponents a chance to surrender. Other incarnatians of Arnzarel: Arnzarel the Revolting, chaos sorcerer of Tzeentch. In the Warhammer 40,000 universe Arnzarel has a fan version of himself as a chaos sorcerer in the Thousand Sons legion Chaos legion. In this version of him he is not a demonprince, but an aspirisng sorcerer seeking to achieve daemonhood as a follower of Tzeentch. Arnzarel in Unholy Crusade. Arnzarel is mostly the same in his original story, but lacks the Sonic fancharacter like appearance, the setting, and the deities that granted him his powers are now their own characters as well. Instead he is seen in a more monsterious and not as Sonic style version of himself and appears of that of an oni or perhaps the devil himself. Arnzarel's Voice What Arnzarel's voice can be compared to: Arnzarel's theme song Arnzarel's Gallery: arnzy.png Arnzarel the demon prince by adrian1997-d95d1u9.png.jpg Jaredthefox92 s request arnzarel by midnightdj sk-d90yhbe.jpg|Arnzarel as a Chaos Sorcerer of Tzeentch in the Warhammer 40,000 fandom. Arnzarel's Necromancy.jpg|Arnzarel demonstrating his necromancial capabilities. Arnzarel by 1feellikeamonster-d906fth.jpg Arnzarel.png Category:Males Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC